


Protecting Her Heart

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Series: Story Cravings [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fear, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Prompt list:"How could you not want to fall in love?""Easy. I don't want my happiness to depend on whether a person gives me their attention or not. I don't want to stay up late wondering whether (he) is thinking of me. I don't want to cry over someone who may not care. I don't want to stare at my phone screen waiting for a text. Most importantly, I don't want to give anyone the power to destroy me.""I love you.""That's pretty stupid of you.""Why are you doing that?""Doing what?""Treating me like a person."





	Protecting Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I basically had to prove something to myself with this story.

_"How could you not want to fall in love?"_ Brie asks, tossing her hands.

_"Easy. I don't want my happiness to depend on whether a person gives me their attention or not."_ Malia states.

"That's ridiculous." Brie shakes her head.

"Is it? Is it so ridiculous, that _I don't want to stay up late wondering whether that person is thinking about me?"_ Malia shrugs.

"Malia-"

_"I don't want to cry over someone who may not care."_ Malia raises her voice. _"I don't want to stare at my phone screen waiting for a text."_

"You make a relationship and love sound-"

_"Most importantly, I don't to give anyone the power to destroy me."_ Malia states.

"The right person won't destroy you Malia." Brie sighs.

"And where would they be Brie? Huh?" Malia asks annoyed. "I've gone my entire life, hurting. Because my father isn't capable of loving me. For that reason alone, I can't sustain a relationship. But you keep talking about this person- This person- This person doesn't exist for someone like me Brie!"

"Maybe you're not looking in the right place Malia." Brie says sadly.

"Whatever, I don't need this." Malia says, as she leaves.

-

Brie sighs sadly as Malia slams the door.

\----

**"Brie."**

**\--**

**"Hey Brie!"**

**\--**

**"Brie!"**

**-**

Brie jumps.

\--

"Are you okay? You've been a space cadet all day." Jackie asks.

"Yeah... Sorry I was thinking about-" Brie clears her throat. "Never mind."

"Did you tell Malia how you felt?" Jackie asks, knowing Brie's secret.

"I wanted to, but we got into a fight instead." Brie shakes her head.

"What? What happened?" Jackie asks, furrowing her brow.

"She doesn't want to fall in love." Brie frowns.

"I mean that's understandable. We've both been hurt in a similar way." Jackie shrugs. "But I get where you're coming from too. Honestly you just have to tell her."

"That's great advice." Brie rolls her eyes.

"I'm serious Brie. Just tell her, it'll scare her but maybe she'll rethink it." Jackie shrugs.

"She won't answer my calls or texts." Brie shakes her head.

"Then go to her house!" Jackie shrugs.

"What if she won't-?"

"Take my key, if she refuses to answer the door. Walk in and just tell her!" Jackie pulls out her key ring.

"If this doesn't work, I'm going to-"

"Trust me, I know Malia." Jackie says, giving Brie her spare key.

-

Brie nods.

\----

**Knock, knock.**

**-**

No answer.

\--

Knock, knock.

-

No response.

\--

A key meets a lock, the lock opens, and a door creaks open.

\--

"Malia?" Brie calls.

-

No response.

\--

Brie sighs and she steps into the house. She walks all the way to Malia's bedroom.

\---

"What do you want?" A voice asks annoyed.

-

Brie jumps as she stops behind the living room couch. She looks down, to see Malia lying there.

-

"Looking for you actually." Brie sighs, trying to calm her nerves.

"Why?" Malia asks, sitting up on the couch.

"Malia _I love you_." Brie states.

_"That's pretty stupid of you."_ Malia shrugs.

-

Brie tries not to get annoyed by Malia's disinterest towards her feelings.

\--

"Do you not care? At all?" Brie scoffs.

-

Malia shakes her head, she gets up from the couch, and she starts walking away.

-

"No! You're not doing that again!" Brie snaps, grabbing Malia's arm.

"WHAT BRIE? HUH? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HEAR?" Malia starts screaming.

-

Brie stands her ground, as Malia turns around to face her.

-

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I CAN'T GIVE SOMEONE THE POWER TO HURT ME! I CAN'T-!"

"Malia I wouldn't do that to you! I swear I-"

"You can't make that promise! No one can!" Malia looks away.

"Just please tell me there's something- I don't want to feel like a fool Malia." Brie sighs.

"Let me ask you something first." Malia looks down.

"What?" Brie sighs.

_"Why are you doing that?"_ Malia asks.

_"Doing what?"_ Brie asks furrowing her brow.

_"Treating me like a person."_ Malia chokes up.

"What do you mean?" Brie asks, still confused.

"I don't deserve you treating me like a person, I don't deserve your kindness, and I certainly don't deserve you." Malia states with a shrug. "Yet you do all of those things anyway. You still want me to have you... I just- I don't- I don't understand."

"Malia that's how it's supposed to be. When someone cares about you, and they love you." Brie sighs, smiling slightly.

"I guess I'm not-"

"Malia stop." Brie snaps.

-

Malia sighs annoyed.

-

"Do you love me or-?"

"Why did you call me ten times today?" Malia asks.

"You know, I'm getting really annoyed with you asking-"

"You sent me four texts too. Why?" Malia asks, biting her lip.

"Because I'm been thinking about you all day Malia. I couldn't go a second, without thinking about how badly... I wanted to tell you I love you." Brie sighs, a tear rolling down her cheek. "But it kills me inside, because you don't want to fall in love."

"Funny thing is, you can't force yourself not to fall in love." Malia laughs slightly.

-

Brie looks at Malia confused.

-

"But you can't promise you won't-" Malia shakes her head.

"You could at least-"

"Brie I-"

-

Brie gently cups Malia's face, she steps towards her, and she kisses her.

\--

They could go back and forth all night. Brie's finally realized, Malia's just afraid to say it out loud. So words have turned utterly useless.

\--

Brie pulls away from Malia.

-

Malia's eyes slowly open, to meet Brie's.

-

"Malia I-"

-

Brie's eyes widen as Malia copies her movement.

\--

Malia cups Brie's face, she steps towards her, and she kisses her.

-

Brie returns the kiss, her heart feels relieved.

\--

Malia breaks the kiss, she still holds Brie's face, and she stay close leaving their lips inches apart.

-

Brie can feel Malia's breath on her lips, and Malia can feel Brie's breath on her own lips.

\--

"With great power comes great responsibility." Malia whispers.

-

Brie giggles.

-

Malia smiles and she kisses Brie again.

-

Brie wraps her arms tightly around Malia's waist.


End file.
